guerra de los generos
by caramel dreams
Summary: Arthur a despertado la furia de Emily la capitana del equipo femenino, según ella el hizo trampa pero para los ojos de los jueces todo esta normal, las chicas están furiosas y los chicos ofendidos. aunque seamos sinceros como dijo Henry A. kissinger, nadie ganara nunca la guerra de los géneros existe demasiada fraternizacion con el enemigo. yaoi y hetero AU/Gakuen/Multipairing
1. Chapter 1

**H**ola les doy la bienvenida a mi primer fic :D, tienen el permiso a que me corrijan todo lo que quieran y me dejen sus críticas con tal de que sean constructivas.

**L**a guerra de los géneros

**By:** contacto intimo

**Prologo:**

Entro sin pedir permiso (aunque no le importo mucho después de todo nunca lo hacía), y tomo asiento al lado de su compañera rubia de dos coletas, la rubia de dos coletas le ofreció con un gesto un poco de té, ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-no me apetece por el momento Alice-dijo fría sin expresión en el rostro, típico de ella.

Alice simplemente se encogió de hombros.

No podían pedir más, si es que era un día perfecto, el cielo despejado, los pájaros cantando, el olor de las flores del jardín, que se encontraba abajo en el campus, todo era maravilloso para dos chicas amantes de la tranquilidad como lo eran Alice y Aida, pero dicha tranquilidad fue interrumpida por la entrada abrupta de la tercera chica, el diente que le faltaba al peine, Cornelia Lupei la hija de un importante empresario rumano, que al entra por poco y no tumba la puerta del salón.

-¡CHICAS!- grito la rumana, golpeando la mesa lo que hizo que se derramara él te de la inglesa.

-¡Cornelia!- le reclamo al ver su te derramado -ahora tendré que limpiar esto, dime que se te ofrece y por qué llegas así gritando de la nada.- la miro enojada, le caía bien Cornelia, pero algunas veces la sacaba de quicio con su enfermizo entusiasmo.

-miren esto.- extendió un periódico que traía guardado mostrándoselo a sus amigas.

-el periódico escolar, que hay de interesante en ese pedazo de papel, además de que la hija de la directora helena fuera encontrada en el basurero de la escuela durmiendo con un montón de gatos encima. – dijo Aida mirándose las uñas como a quien no le importa nada de lo que se está hablando.

-eso pasó ayer así que es cosa del pasado, además hoy se quedó dormida en el comedor, lo que es un progreso y aaaaah eso no era de lo que quería hablarles.- comenzó a hojear el periódico hasta que encontró el artículo que buscaba. -aquí esta- señalo con su dedo las letras negras y grande en la parte superior del periódico.

Alice se levantó de la silla y acomodo sus gafas para acercarse a leer lo que decía

- Los juegos anuales del instituto masculino hetalia y la academia para señoritas W, están por terminar, quienes ganaran es el último juego y el último punto para el desempate, solo queda apoyar a nuestro equipo, arriba mujeres.- Alice se alejó de su amiga y volvió a sentarse.- no veo que tenga que ver con nosotras.- dijo mirando fijamente a la rumana.

-estas de chiste, que no leíste el resto del artículo.-hablo la rumana- el capitán es Arthur kirkland, tu hermano.

Alice que se había servido un poco de te mientras la otra hablaba dejo caer la taza y abrió los ojos en una clara expresión de sorpresa, sabía que si su hermano estaba a cargo haría lo que fuera para ganar así fuera jugar sucio y conociendo a la capitana Emily Jones se alteraría tanto por perder que desencadenaría una guerra entre chicos y chicas con quien sabe qué tipo de excusa y quien sabe qué tipo de premio al ganador. Y claro que ella sabía que estaba en lo correcto es decir correctísimo Alice kirkland nunca se equivoca.

-¡Hay que hacer algo!.- dijo levantándose de golpe.

-hacer que- le dijo Aida.- en serio no se en que estarás pensando Alice, pero te aseguro que nada se saldrá de control. Ooh que equivocada estaba, pero sus palabra fueron lo suficiente mente fuerte que hizo calmar a Alice.

Cornelia no estaba del todo convencida de eso.

xXx

.

.

-dime Antonio alguna estrategia de juego- hablo en rubio despeinado de cejas gruesas en efecto Arthur kirkland, iba anotando las ideas en una especie de pizarra.

Todos se encontraban en un enorme salón tipo sala de conferencias, lo que parecía un poco exagerado ya que eran solamente seis personas.

-te seré sincero no tengo ni idea de esto, es béisbol si fuera futbol tal vez, pero te diré que estamos seriamente jodidos, no tenemos vida, esas chiquillas han sido campeonas de los campeonatos de béisbol nacionales ocho veces seguidas y nosotros no quedamos ni para clasificar para los que juegan en la esquina eh.

-Arthur mon ami, creo que Antonio tiene razón necesitamos un milagro para ganarle a esas niñas.

-disculpe que se lo diga Arthur-san pero estoy de acuerdo con Antonio y Francis.

- y ustedes.- señalo al resto que quedaba.

-yo no sé por qué me trajiste aquí viejo, como que está más que claro que vamos a perder.

-me encanta tu optimismo Xiang.- hablo Arthur mirándolo seriamente.

-de nada.-le contesto en chino hongkonés. – ahora si me disculpas tengo ensayo con mi grupo.-dicho esto es chico más joven abandono el salón.

-eeh pues yo creo que tengo un amigo que está haciendo el papeleo para inscribirse aquí.- dijo un chico de cabello rubio despeinado y muy alto.

-en serio a fines de año mon dieu ese chico debe estar loco.

-cállate Francis.- dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos.- y eso a nosotros que nos concierne.

- bueno que es excelente jugando al béisbol él es un Jones.

La sala se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que Antonio se atrevió a romperlo.

-pero si aún no está inscrito en el instituto no sería hacer trampa.-dijo sin más.

- es un hombre y eso es lo que importa.- Arthur sonríe macabramente y se da la vuelta quedando al frente de la pizarra.- prepárate para llorar Jones esta será mi venganza por la vez en la que osaste burlarte de mí.

xXx

.

.

"_jajaja que se siente ser tan patética Emilia", "la viste que chica tan rara", "yo oí que su hermana está loca y dice que ve cosas, pobrecita tiene una familia tan rara", "a diferencia de ella su hermana están linda", "oye quien es esa chica", "ella es la hermana de Aida Bondevik en serio". _

Quería borrar esas palabras de su mente y todo el dolor que le causaban, quería ya no ser la sombra de su hermana y lograr algo por sí misma, también quería que llegara el invierno por que el invierno era tan frió y melancólico que sentía que el clima la entendía y sufría con ella.

-que se sentirá tener amigos- suspiro sabía que nadie en el colegio la quería en serio, algunos la odiaban y la mayoría ni la conocían solo sabían que es la hermana pequeña de la hermosa y algo loca Aida Bondevik.

-Aida tiene tanta suerte, ella tiene amigas inseparables que la quieren como es y es muy linda.

Una fuerte ventisca se hizo presente y Emilia que estaba santada en una colina muy alejada del campus vio que un pajarito bebé que se había caído de su nido y había quedado atorado en una rama del árbol, preocupada por la seguridad del pajarito, se levantó, sacudió su uniforme y fue a su rescate.

-ya está y ahora.-miro hacia arriba, el árbol era enorme como se supone que iba a alcanzar subir el pajarito y devolverlo a su hogar.-mierda.

Fue cuando sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo, volteo rápidamente asustada.

Era un chico rubio, alto y despeinado que vestía el uniforme del instituto para varones que quedaba al lado.

Emilia se sonrojo un poco, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre y menos de un hombre tan apuesto.

-la ayudo señorita.- le dijo con una sonrisa que en vez de tranquilizar a la chica la puso aún más nerviosa.

Ella solo asintió, el tomo el pajarito de las manos de la chica y lo coloco en el nido recibiendo un pitido del pajarito como gracias.

Emilia se moría del nerviosismo, tomo su falda por las esquinas y la apretó fuertemente tomando coraje para poder hablar y agradecerle al chico que le ayudo, y cuando abrió los labios para decir algo, oyó a su hermana desde la distancia y por costumbre volteo a ver dónde estaba.

-Emilia.- su hermana llego y se puso frente a ella.-olvidaste tu desayuno.-dijo extendiéndole una bolsita de papel a su hermana.

-Noru, ¿eres tú?.- esa era la voz del chico que había ayudado a Emilia, ella volteo para ver la expresión del chico era una mezcla de sorpresa y ¿esperanza?.

Aida se sorprendió un poco solo había una persona en el mundo que la llamaba así y esa persona era.-¿Mathias?.

-¡NORUUUH!.- el chico corrió a abrazar a la noruega dejando de lado a la otra chica que hace unos momentos había ayudado.

-oooh noru no sabes cuánto te extrañe.-dijo pegado a ella, abrazándola cada vez más fuerte.

-Mathias suéltame por favor.

-no una vez te deje ir y no volverá a pasar.- el joven hizo un puchero.

-eeh un momento ustedes se conocen.- pregunto la islandesa resignada y algo decepcionada, sabía que ningún chico se fijaría en ella, aunque fue lindo soñar un momento.

-si estábamos muy enamorados, auh.-recibió un golpe de la noruega en la cara.

-no digas idioteces, tonto.-dijo tranquilamente.-él era un buen amigo mío.

-y como es que yo no lo conozco.- se quejó la chica menor.

-eso fue por qué.

-sus padres me odian.- la interrumpió Mathias .

-como.- ok ahora estaba más confundida aun.

-es una larga historia.- dijo la noruega siendo aún abrazada por el danés solo que ahora menos fuerte.

-tengo tiempo.-se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta.

-jeje que linda.- el comentario del chico hizo sonrojar un poco a la menor.- se parece mucho a ti noru.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente a la noruega la cual se sonrojo también.

-no, tienes clase así que mejor anda, yo ya termine mi horario así que te veo en casa.-dijo separándose del danés y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.-Mathias sigues teniendo el auto.

-no, ahora tengo uno mucho mejor.-dijo guiñándole el ojo a la mayor de las hermanas.

-bien llévame a casa.

-si princesa.-dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

-y deja de hacer esas estupideces.

- está feliz de verme, princesa.-le pregunto.

La noruega se sonrojo y solo volteo a verlo de una manera furiosa.

-porque yo si estoy feliz de verte.

-aaah solo vamos, te veo en casa Emilia, cuídate mucho.-lo último lo dijo de una forma muy sincera casi maternal.

Y vio a la parejita alejarse se quedó un momento ahí, su hermana sí que era suertuda, le daba tanta envidia, porque ella no podía tener a alguien que la quisiera tanto y le dijera apodos bonitos como Mathia hacía con Aida llamándola princesa, suspiro no valía la pena sufrir por eso, se acomodó su lasito y sobo su pelo largo y blanco cual nieve que caía ondulado, hermoso, pero tan molesto sería mejor cortarlo, no, sus padres no se lo permitían, y volvió a suspirar.

Comenzó a caminar un buen rato y vio a las animadoras y a la capitana Emily gritando y riendo como siempre, reviso su horario, media hora para que su próxima clase empezara, así que decidió verlas entrenar.

-para que hacemos esto señorita Emily, no deberíamos estar practicando béisbol.-dijo una pequeña letona.

-aaah no, si es esos chicos no saben nada de béisbol será pan comido estamos practicando nuestro baile de victoria.- dijo volviendo a repetir el baile.-una media vueltaaa ese equipo apestaaaaah, jajajajajajaja.

-deberías tomártelos más en serio Emily, Arthur siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga.

-Alice kirkland, aaah quien es Arthur.

Alice golpeo su frente con la mano.

Una chica cualquiera se acercó a susurrarle algo en el oído a Emily.

-aaah el capitán de los chicos hetalia, bueno ya veremos quién es mas fuerte, jajajajajaja.

"Esta chica no sabe contra quien está compitiendo".- pensó Alice. "estamos perdidas"

* * *

algo corto pero como ven el el prologo, Bueno que tal, lo continuare dependiendo de los comentarios si ven algunos errores ortográficos, que deben haber muchos porque no pude revisar antes de subirlo, así que el próximo domingo empieza la acción ya vera :3 chau chau.


	2. la guerra empezó

**G**uerra de géneros

**Cap:** 01: la guerra ha empezado.

Se encontraban entrando al estadio de béisbol, era increíble que los directores de ambos colegio gastaran tanto dinero en algo como esto, pero ya que era una tradición de la escuela nadie podía decir nada, además era divertido, para Emily era súper divertido verla cara de derrota de los chicos.

Cada año se escogía a un nuevo capitán y capitana en cada escuela, esta vez era su turno y estos juegos los convertía en los más memorables de toda la historia, si, nadie olvidaría el nombre de Emily Jones no señor.

-Emily, mira esos son contra los que vamos a competir.-una chica pequeña, notablemente asiática sacudió a Emily, para que volteara a ver.

-ya, chun ya volteo.-y al voltear se encontró con la mirada penetrante de un chico rubio, cejon, el rubio al darse cuenta de la mirada de esta sonrió de manera encantadora, lo que hizo que Emily se sonrojara.

-eh pero si te está sonriendo, ese estúpido de Arthur seguramente va por otra presa, no te lo tomes a mal querida pero ese chico es todo un rompe corazones.

-es en serio, con ese par de cejas horrendas con suerte y le cae una francesa desesperada.-dijo mientras suspiraba.- uum bueno será mejor que nos preparemos, el partido ya va a comenzar, vamos chun.

-espérame si, ire a saludar a mi hermano y ahorita vuelvo.-chun se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para ver a su hermanito.

.

.

Mientras

-SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES Y CHICAS SEXYS PREPARADAS PARA PERDER, eeh perdón, yo soy Gilberth Beilschmidt, y seré su narrador de parte de los hombres.-ese escandaloso narrador, era un chico albino despreocupado, tanto que no le importo eructar en el oído de una chica .

-pero que pocos modales.-dijo la joven austriaca.

-tu cállate señorita podrida.

-a mí no me mandes a callar mal educado, bueno yo soy Sophia edelstein, un gusto en acompañarlos esta hermosa noche, destacando como dato extra y sin importancia que las chicas lleva la ventaja de la experiencia por delante de los chicos.-eso lo dijo mirando justamente al albino, el cual no tardo en devolverle la mirada retadora.

-bueno querida señorita esta noche todo puede pasar.

Mientras esos dos seguían con su guerra de miradas, el capitán Arthur llevaba acabo su plan maléfico o bueno algo así.

-y no ha llegado Jones.-le pregunto a Mathias en los vestidores.

Mathias que se estaba cambiando de ropa para colocarse el uniforme, rebusco en su bolsillo sacando su teléfono celular.

-pues dice que viene en camino.

-perfecto dile que se tarde, aun no lo necesitamos, solo espero que el entrenamiento intensivo les haya servido para vencer a esas señoritas.-dicho esto tomo media vuelta y se fue.

-huis espero que esto no se salga de control.

-y mientras unos tres o cuatro cuartos de vestidores atrás, estaba una hermana realmente preocupada por la salud física de su hermano.

-y sabes jugar béisbol.-pregunto acomodándole el uniforme.

-no.-se estremeció un poco al ver la mirada furiosa de su hermana.-pero no debe ser tan difícil, además Arthur dijo que me compraría un reproductor de música nuevo si lo hacía.

-y tú le creíste.-la chica termino de acomodar su uniforme y se cruzó de brazos.

-vamos nene no están peligroso.-un chico asiático vestido de ¿rosa?, hizo su aparición delante de los otros dos.

-Mike que no estabas en Taiwán y cuando es decir por qué no estas vestido.-la china se sorprendió al ver al chico aparecer de la sombra como si nada bebiendo un refresco.

-ha pues llegue hace una semana. Xiang no te dijo.

Y Chun-yan volvió a fulminar con la mirada a su hermano.

- lo olvide.-dijo mientras se ataba los cordones.

-aah como sea y el porqué de que no juego es, simple los deportes no son lo mio.

-cualquier cosa que arruine tu manicura no es lo tuyo Wang Mike-lee.

-callate Xiang.

-muy bien Xiang estás listo, oh pero miren que tenemos aquí, hola chun cuanto sin verte.-Arthur saludo "cordialmente" a chun antes de salir a enfrentase a las demás chicas, era hora de ver su plan en acción.

-cállate te odio.- le dijo chun sin consentimiento alguno, aunque siendo sinceros a Arthur ni le importaba.

Pasaron hora y el marcador iba a la par, chicos contra chicas, mismo marcador.

-esto no puede estar pasando, cuando se volvieron tan buenos.-Emily quería arrancarse los cabellos no era justo.

-te dije que Arthur no era de fiar.-la británica se acercó a la capitana.-debieron practicar más en vez de andar haciendo tu baile de victoria.

-ooh Alice tu hermano es el demonio.-dijo Emily llorando exageradamente.-aaah ah vamos a perder, si seguimos así perderemoooos.

-te dije que practicaras más y deja de llorar en mi falda quieres_.-"pero que está haciendo ese idiota"_, pensó Alice al ver a su hermano hablar por teléfono y caminar de un lado al otro sin parar.

.

.

Los chicos.

-Bien pues no se tu pero tienes que estar aquí enseguida, no importa si estas en el trafico tienes que estar aquí.-colgó y suspiro ese tal Alfred en vez de una bendición era un completo dolor en el trasero.

-hey Arthur.- lo llamo un chico australiano.-ese no es el tal Alfred jones.

Arthur volteo repentinamente, que no estaba en el tráfico, vio al chico llegar agitado.

-ah ah ah y-ya estoy aquí.-sonrio.

E incluso llevaba puesto el uniforme, Dios, prefirió no preguntar nada y dejar que chico hiciera su magia.

-ve.-séllalo en estadio, el rubio más alto hizo un saludo al estilo militar tomo su bate y salió al campo de batalla (juego en realidad).

Y por fin Arthur pudo tomar asiento.

.

.

Las chicas.

Y Emily seguía llorando hasta que un "que" de Alice, le hizo volver a tomar atención al juego y cuál fue su sorpresa, su primo, SU PRIMO, el joven neoyorquino de gafas, reconocible para Emily en cualquier parte del mundo iba a jugar, con eso perdió (si tenía, porque siempre tiene) la esperanza en el juego es decir ya valieron, pero, un momento, su primo no estaba estudiando en Nueva york.

Qué demonios hacía en un lugar como este, es decir el.

Él no es de esa escuela y fue allí cuando lo entiendo todo.

-trampa.-dijo casi en un susurro.

-disculpa.-pregunto Alice y Emily la agarro de los hombros sacudiéndola.

-Alice, ese maldito está haciendo trampa, el muy hijo de su madre de tu hermano, EL ESTA JUGANDO SUCIO.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el rubio había anotado un home run legendario, tanto que la pelota no salió del estadio dejando una especie de destello por donde se fue, de ahí no la volvieron a ver.

-HOME RUUUUUUN, LO CHICOS GANAN EN SU CARA PERRAS! WUUUUH.-grito el narrador albino dejando casi sorda a la pobre chica que tenía al lado, la cual ni siquiera hiso el intento de gritarle puesto que estaba en shock.

Emily iba a estallar de la furia mientras veía al supuesto "caballero" celebrar con su equipo, esto era la declaración de guerra a muerte para ella.

Y de la nada y como saliendo del suelo una espéciese tarima apareció, luces y sonido se hicieron presente y el director y la directora de ambos colegios encima de esta tarima.

-buenas noche chicos y chicas.-dijo el director Rómulo hablando a través de un micrófono.-es un honor para mí anunciar que los juegos de este año han culminado

Emily se retorcía cada vez que oía esas palabras.

-y aunque a mí no me guste mucho el resultado.-hablo la directora helena.-debo decir que hicieron un excelente trabajo.

"cual excelente si son todos unos tramposos". Pensaba Emily.

-así que suban los chicos a recibir su trofeo.

Verlos subir uno por uno era como sentir pedazos de madrea traspasando su corazón y cuando vio a Arthur no pudo aguantarlo más, ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados no señor.

Tomo su bate y se encamino a la tarima.

Y cuando Arthur estuvo apunto de recibir su tan esperado premio un batazo hiso que el trofeo volara y aterrizara destrozando en el suelo.

-pero qué, qué te pasa bloody hell.- grito Arthur aterrado por la actitud de la chica.

-eres un maldito tramposo.

-disculpa.

-TU HICISTE TRAMPA.- todo el mundo se quedó en silencio e incluso pararon la música.

-como, Emily esa es una acusación muy fuerte cariño. —le dijo la directora helena.

-es cierto directora, el.-señalo a su primo con el bate, el cual dio un pequeño saltito del susto.-ese chico no está inscrito en el instituto masculino hetalia.

-es eso cierto director Rómulo.-el hombre se puso nervioso delante de la mirada asesina de la señora helena.

-b-bueno es un estudiante en lista de espera, e-eso cuenta.-tartamudeo nervioso mientras se alejaba un poco de la mujer por su propia seguridad.

-déjeme señalar que en el libro de reglas del torneo o los juegos anuales solo hace referencia de hombres contra mujeres y no especifica de que unidad estudiantil de la que provengan, pagina ochenta del reglamento, directora helena.

- tiene razón.- dijo la directora guardando el libro que saco de quien sabe dónde.

-pero eso está mal directora se supone que es una tradición entre dos escuelas no entre cualquiera.-se defendió Emily.

-eso también es cierto, que tal si hacen una especie de revancha.

Los jóvenes que estaban haciendo una competencia de miradas, vieron a la directora.

-revancha.- dijeron lo dos al mismo tiempo.

.-si una revancha pero como partieron el trofeo tendrán que poner otro premio.

-fue ella que ella lo haga.-dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos.

-pues qué tal si las chicas le servimos de mucamas por un mes si perdemos.

-eeeeeeeeeeeh.-se escuchó decir al resto de las femeninas a lo lejos.

-que sean dos meses y medio.-dijo Arthur.

-bien pero será el mismo lapso de tiempo que los chicos nos sirvan de esclavos si ganamos.

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh.-esta vez fueron los chicos.

-echo, pero si alguna de los chicos o chicas que no sean el capitán o capitana se ven o se junta para algo así sea a tomar un café, el equipo automáticamente pierde.-no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de los chicos diera información valiosa al enemigo.

-ok.- Emily le extendió la mano y con un apretón cerraron el trato.

* * *

-kiku, kiku, ya tengo el nombre perfecto para la portada del periódico escolar.

-y cual es Feliciano-san.

-la guerra de los géneros ha empezado.

-ooh muy bueno y usted que opina Ludwig-san.

-bien.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/a:, **supongo que ya habrán notado cómo va la trama, solo quiero pedir ayuda.

Quien me da o sugiere un nombre para Australia. Con el tiempo se irán sabiendo más parejas.

Oh y por cierto solo porque me da la gana. Male taiwan tiene como nombre el de uno de mis actores taiwaneses favoritos. Mike He lo amo, amo a ese hombre cada vez que lo veo me da un orgasmo XD ya ok, aunque sé que no se perecen mucho pero para mí si XD. Creo que eso es todo, si ven algún error avísenme en los reviews


End file.
